thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Destroyed
Destroyed is the tenth mission of ''The Warriors'' video game. The level follows Warlord Cleon as he leads The Warriors to East Coney Island in an effort to end rival gang the Destroyers. Gangs * The Destroyers * The Warriors * Flash Dealers * Knife Dealers Summary *Virgil's gone too far this time. The Destroyers are gonna end tonight. Story *Date: June 21, 1979 *Time: 11:17 pm *Place: East Coney Island *Days until meeting: 21 Following the events of Payin' The Cost, Warlord Cleon leads The Warriors to East Coney Island to end rival gang the Destroyers. Upon their arrival in East Coney, The Warriors split up into Warparties, with Cleon leading Vermin, Snow and Ajax through one of East Coney's main streets and adjoining back-alley. The Warparty wrecks two stores under Destroyers protection and wastes several groups of Destroyers, before making their way into the back-alleys, where they begin to sabotage the Destroyers' operations: the Warparty wastes pimp Filmore and his prostitutes, before damaging the Destroyers' stolen goods and then wrecking their casino pit. A cutscene then shows Destroyers leader Virgil being informed of The Warriors' mayhem, before he assaults Beansie, one of his lieutenants. Virgil orders his Destroyers officers to defend East Coney, though they are soon wasted by The Warriors too. Back at the Destroyers' hangout, Virgil tells his lieutenants to prepare to defend the hangout from The Warriors. He then tells LC, one of his lieutenants, that he's going to the shack; LC wishes to go with him, but Virgil tells him to stay and fight. The Warriors then storm the Destroyers' hangout, defeating Lemmy and a number of Destroyers in the courtyard, before breaking into the hangout and wasting all of the Destroyers in there. However, after wasting all of the Destroyers, The Warriors realise that Virgil is not in the hangout. Cleon and Vermin then stealthily pursue LC to the shack, where they knock out LC and then confront Virgil inside. The shack is soon set alight by Virgil's use of Molotov cocktails, and among the flames Cleon and Vermin are able to defeat Virgil and knock him to the ground. After a brief exchange between Cleon and Virgil, Cleon throws a Molotov cocktail at the defeated Virgil, before he and Vermin leave the burning shack. Walkthrough *Characters: P1-Cleon P2-Vermin *High Score: 8000 *Bonus: 1 *Soldiers: 4 *Arenas: 1 (A) It's time to wreck East Coney. Go to the first store and wreck it until its Health Bar goes out. Destroyers will come to defend it, but their easily taken care of. Once the first store's out of business, go take care of the next one. Once this stores over with, go to the Red Icon. (B) Now it's time to kill some pimps' n' hoes'. Leave none alive. Once the first group is finished, go to the next Icon to destroy the Stolen Goods. After that's done, go to the next Icon. Here you'll have to bop with some feather weight Destroyers, there're just a lot of them. To save you some time, kill the snitch who will go call more Destroyers. He's indicated by an Orange '!' over his head. To acquire the Bonus Mission, throw a Molotov through the hole in the gate when the guy moves across; this can take a few tries. Now head to the Red Icon. © Now you have to kill the Destroyers Lts. Here's a list of where they're at. 1. Behind the pimp's car. 2. In the parking lot of the Laundry Mat. 3. On the roof across from the Laundry Mat. 4. In the back alley of where the Stolen Goods were. Be careful, all of the Lts have some help with them, so don't try to take in more than you can handle. Once they're all dead, go to the Red Icon. (D) Now you're going to storm the hangout. Kill all opposition. To get to the bottle throwers, charge the boxes that guard them. Once they're all dead, pick the lock on the gate to walk inside and charge the door. Now you have to fight more Destroyers. Once they're all dead, the Warriors see L.C. leaving... (E) L.C. will lead you to Virgil, follow him but don't be seen. (F) BOSS BATTLE *Virgil Virgil has the high ground and will throw Molotov's and bottles at you. Keep throwing your own bottles while avoiding his to make him retreat. Now in this room, you fight Virgil hand to hand. He's a wuss, and will attack you in... certain areas... just throw bottles at him when he hides. Hit him about 3-4 times and he goes into the next building. Now you can kick his butt. Do whatever you need to kill him. Unfortunately, the camera angle in here sucks so you can't really see what you're doing. Bonus Objectives *Wreck Maurie in section B. Script East Coney Island, 11:17 pm, June 21, 1979, Later that night. (Cut to Cleon speaking to every member of the Warriors in an alleyway leading to East Coney Island.) Cleon: Virgil's gone way too far this time! We're going to war tonight! I want all the Destroyers stomped out. Now they know we're comin' an' Virgil's gonna be holed up in the hangout. If we bop right in there, we gonna get wasted... Vermin''' (interrupting and heading towards'' Cleon''):'' Bullshit! I'll kill 'em all... (Swan holds Vermin back.) '''''Cleon: Vermin... Vermin''' (being held back by'' Swan''):'' But Warlord!? They killed Ash! They... '''''Cleon: Listen to me! We gotta use our heads. We gonna have to draw them out, take 'em down bit by bit. (Swan lets go of Vermin and pushes him back into the group.) Cleon: Everyone split up into warparties, divide and conquer. Take out everything they got - gambling, pimpin', and their stores. They won't have no choice but to send our their soldiers. It's time to end these fools. Let's do it! (Cleon and the rest of the Warriors walk through the alleyway into East Coney Island as thunder, lightning and rain start pouring down.) Cleon: Take out everything under Destroyer protection! (Cleon and the Warriors spot a Destroyer tagging a piece of turf Rembrandt had done in Payback, take him out, then head to the streets of East Coney Island.) Cleon: Here we go Warriors! (Cleon and the Warriors wreck all the stores in East Coney Island and any Destroyer that gets in their way then head to another alleyway that leads where Galaxy, Mary Janny, and Tara are hanging out by a pimped out car and take them out. The Warriors then eliminate all the Destroyers in the back alleyway before heading further into East Coney Island.) (Cut to a Destroyer and Beansie playing billiards when a Destroyer enters the room.) Unnamed Destroyer: Virgil. L.C. says the Warriors are tearin' up our stores. Virgil''' (sitting on a chair with a billiards stick in his hand, stands up):'' Heh... '''''Unnamed Destroyer: They're messin' with our money, man. Those stores are under our protection... Beansie''' (lining up to take his shot):'' Never thought Cleon would get so heavy. ''Virgil (enraged):'' You think I don't know what's goin' on? (hits Beansie across the face with a billiards stick) You think I'm a knucklehead? I know what's goin' on, I expected it. Get the fuck outta my face! (Beansie lies on the billiards table as Virgil heads toward the door to the Destroyers' hangout as the Destroyers get out of Virgil's way and check on Beansie.) ''Virgil (under his breath):'' What you doin' Cleon? What you got planned? (Cut to Cleon, Vermin, Ajax, and Snow still in the alleyway of East Coney Island.) ''Cleon (to the'' Warriors''):'' All their soldiers gotta be marchin' by now! Let's clean up the streets! (Cleon and the rest of the Warriors wreck all the Destroyers and their lieutenants before heading into the alleyway that leads to the Destroyers' hangout.) (Cut to L.C. and a few Destroyers entering the Destroyers' hangout where Virgil is talking with a few of his soldiers.) '''''L.C.: Virgil! Yo, there's Warriors everywhere, man! They doin' it full force, really... Virgil''' (sitting on his sofa, stands up enraged):'' Lemmy! Get your soldiers and deal with this NOW! ''Lemmy (to his fellow'' Destroyers''):'' Let's roll! (Lemmy and the Destroyers exit the hangout while Virgil and L.C. still remain.) '''''Virgil: We gonna bury 'em... burn 'em all to the fuckin' ground! (Virgil turns to L.C.) Virgil: L.C., I'm goin' to the shack... for supplies. L.C.' (following after Virgil''):'' I wanna come too, to the shack! ''Virgil (shoving'' L.C. back): You stayin', sucka! And you gonna take a beatin' if you gotta! You gonna soldier tonight! (Cut to Cleon in the alleyway leading to the Destroyers' hangout.) ''Cleon (to the'' Warriors''):'' Virgil's gonna have all his best soldiers holed up protectin' his ass. Remember Warriors, THEY'RE the ones who took out our brothas. THEY'RE the ones who stole our fuckin' colors! AND THEY'RE the mothafuckas who tryin' to kill our ass. NOW is the time to show 'em who owns these streets! (The Warriors cheer. The Warriors storm the hangout by wrecking all the Destroyers outside the hangout before Cleon busts open the doors to the Destroyers' hangout.) (Cut to Cleon kicking in the doors to the Destroyers' hangout open with the Warriors standing behind him.) '''''Cleon: Where the fuck is Virgil? (After intense fighting, the Warriors manage to take the hangout.) Vermin''' (to'' Cleon''):'' Virgil ain't nowhere around here, man. '''''Ajax: That fuckin' snake must've split. Snow''' (looking out the window, spotting'' L.C.): Look, there goes Virgil's junkie bitch! '''''Cleon: Vermin, you come with me. You guys finish trashin' this shithole, then get back to the hangout in case the pigs catch wind! (Cleon and Vermin stealthily chase after L.C., who leads them directly to the shack.) (Cut to L.C. trying to open the door to the shack.) L.C.' (knocking on the door): Hey Virgil, man, open up. It's me, L.C.! (Cleon and Vermin sneak up behind L.C., punch him in the ribs, and slam his face in the door, knocking him out.) '''''Cleon: Vermin, get the door. (Vermin opens the door to the shack.) (Cut to Cleon and Vermin entering the shack where a huge "Destroy" label is hung in the background with boxes upon boxes of supplies are stacked on top of each other as Virgil walks on a narrow walkway.) Cleon''' (unaware of'' Virgil's location): It's over. You're over, Virgil! ''Virgil (holding a Molotov cocktail in hand):'' It's over? It's OVER? It's over when I say so you dumb shit. How many of your boys do I gotta kill before you realize who's the boss? ...I'm the boss FUCKER! '''''Cleon: Let's get in to it. (Cleon and Vermin try and take out Virgil by throwing beer bottles and bricks as Virgil tries to take them out by throwing Molotov cocktails. After throwing multiple Molotov cocktails, the room goes up in flames as Virgil heads into another room while Cleon and Vermin chase after him. Cleon and Vermin try and spot Virgil, who is hiding in various hiding spaces, and--when spotted--gives Cleon and Vermin an uppercut or kick a low blow. As the fighting continues, debris from the ceiling drops down on top of them, causing Virgil to escape into another room. Cleon and Vermin chase after Virgil one last time in a fiery room before finally wasting Virgil.) (Cut to Virgil, beaten, bloodied, and lying on the ground as Cleon and Vermin are standing in front of him.) ''Virgil (coughing):'' Fuh-fuck you copperhead. I'm the boss. You wuz nothin'... you wuz nothin' before me. Nothin'. ''Cleon (holding a Molotov cocktail):'' Open your eyes mothafucka, you ain't nothin' but ashes. (Cleon smashes the Molotov cocktail at Virgil. Virgil screams in agony as he is lit on fire and tries rolling on the floor to put the fire out.) (Cleon and Vermin exit the fiery shack.) DJ Reports Alright boppers, here's the latest word. In the Bronx, the Moonrunners ran a little too far from home and disrupted a smoking set by the AC's at the Red Devil. The Turnbulls had the home-crowd advantage and they handed the Moonrunners their first serious road loss. Down in Chinatown, the Satan's Mothers rolled right over the Huns when they were nigged on a late-night delivery. But rest assured, boppers, the Mothers got a new business deal brewing with the Punks that should make it to the streets real soon. Down in the big C.I., a single solid color has emerged supreme: Warrior red. That not-so-small-time-anymore outfit is starting to pull some real weight down in their end of the big city. So, keep your eyes peeled for these Warriors, boppers. They're starting to make some major moves. And here's a tune that goes out to those old Destroyers. Sorry babies, but nothing lasts forever. Video Walkthrough Links GameFAQs Category:Missions